Now We're Even
by Starclone
Summary: Sasha Jones, the newest meister at the DWMA, starts off her first day by crashing into none other than Death the Kid. She doesn't know it, but she caught his attention rather quickly. If only she was more symmetrical.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new day at the DWMA, and a new student was ready to take it head on. Sasha Jones, the newest meister at the academy, strode up the front steps, taking everything in with awe. Her parents had both been high-ranking meisters in their school years, and it was time for her to follow in their footsteps. She wandered down the hall to her classroom when she collided into somebody who seemed to come from out of nowhere and tumbled to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! I was just walking and I wasn't paying atten-"

"Hey slow down, I can barely understand a word you're saying," said the person she had crashed into. Sasha looked up and saw it was a young man dressed in black with some of the weirdest hair she had ever seen. She was so focused on his hair, black with three white stripes on one side, that she didn't notice he had held out his hand to help her up. "Are you gonna sit on the floor all day or what?" he asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry." She took his hand and stood up, still talking. "….and I was just admiring the architecture and you're kinda cute."

"What did you say?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that was really random!" she cried, now blushing furiously. "Um, I guess I better get going. Bye." Sasha ran off, leaving the boy standing in confusion. Eventually his friend Maka came strolling down the hall.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing Maka. I just ran into somebody… interesting."

"Interesting how?" she asked.

"I don't know…. Let's just get to class." Kid and Maka walked down the rest of the hall and entered their classroom. Their partners, Soul, Liz, and Patty, were already seated. They managed to sit down right before Professor Stein wheeled into the classroom. Per the norm, the wheels of his chair caught on something and he was sent crashing to the floor. A few students chuckled, but most didn't seeing as it was a practically daily occurrence.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us. Come on in dear." He waved in a young girl who Kid recognized as the person who ran into him earlier. She had dark brown hair held back by a headband, blood-red eyes, and wore blue jeans with a paint-splattered red shirt and a leather jacket. She actually looked like she might be a force to contend with judging by appearance alone. She stood by Professor Stein and smiled warmly at everyone. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Stein said.

"Nice to meet you everybody," she said, "My name is Sasha Jones."

"Very nice. Why don't you go ahead and take that empty seat next to Maka," Stein said, pointing to said chair. Sasha nodded and took her seat. As Stein began to teach, Maka leaned over to Sasha.

"Hey, my name's Maka. It's nice to meet you," she said in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Maka. So, are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I'm a meister. What about you?" Maka asked

"I'm a meister too, but I don't have a weapon partner."

"Don't worry about that; I'm sure you'll find one soon enough." After that the two of them got back to paying attention to the lesson.

After class Sasha pulled Maka aside. "Hey Maka, who is that?" she asked, pointing to Kid.

"That's Death the Kid, Lord Death's son."

Sasha's face practically paled. "Oh my gosh, I had no idea he was Lord Death's son. I am such a dork!"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I totally crashed into him in the hallway today. I was just so preoccupied with the architecture of the school and I wasn't looking where I was going. He probably thinks I'm a total idiot."

"I don't think so. I talked to him after you ran off; he just said you were interesting."

"You talked to him? Well, did it seem like a good interesting or a bad interesting?"

"I don't know. Kid's kind of hard to read. We're all getting together on Saturday to play basketball. Why don't you tag along so you can get to know him?" Sasha nodded and went to her next class. So far she had given an interesting impression to one person and made friends with another. Well, it could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday Sasha went down to the neighborhood basketball court dressed in a pastel yellow tank top and black shorts. When she got there only Kid and one of his weapon partners were present. She began to blush again, but she squared her shoulders and walked over. 'Just don't be an idiot,' she told herself. "Hey Kid." She said. Kid raised an eyebrow at her. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'what did I do?'

"Well, at least your outfit's symmetrical," he said casually.

"What?" Sasha was confused. Thankfully the girl behind him spoke up.

"Don't worry about Kid. He's just obsessed with symmetry. You're Sasha, right? My name's Patty." She said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, Patty," Sasha said with a smile. "No offense, but I thought Kid had two partners."

"Oh, that's my sister Liz. She doesn't like basketball so she never shows up." Sasha and Patty continued talking. She actually liked talking to Patty a lot; they had some similar interests and their personalities were alike in some ways too. But as they were talking Sasha kept looking at Kid out of the corner of her eye. His expression was blank the whole time; Maka was right when she said Kid was hard to read.

Eventually the other players showed up. Sasha recognized Maka and her partner, Soul. There was a guy with spiky blue hair and another girl with black hair who Sasha had seen at the academy, but she didn't know who they were. "Hey Maka," Sasha said.

"Hey Sasha, I'm glad you made it. Let me introduce you to Black Star and Tsubaki." Maka gestured to the other two people. Sasha exchanged handshakes with both of them.

"Don't even think about trying to be a star today," Black Star said, "cuz I'm the only star around here!" Sasha didn't know what to think of that statement, so she just nodded and waited for the teams to be picked. She ended up on a team with Soul and Tsubaki, while Kid, Patty, and Black Star were on the other team; Maka decided to keep score so the teams would be even. The game started and Sasha realized she was way out of her league. Everybody was running circles around her, even Patty. Thankfully Soul was a really good basketball player, so he managed to carry their team to a close win. Everybody was standing around trying to catch their breath when Soul spoke up.

"Okay, we win, so that means your team captain gets punishment." All eyes turned to Kid. Before he could react, Soul and Black Star grabbed his arms so he couldn't run anywhere. Sasha watched in interest until Black Star called out.

"Hey Tsubaki, why don't we let the new girl do it?"

"Do what?" Sasha asked. Tsubaki walked over to her and whispered into her ear.

"Go up to Kid and mess up his hair."

"Are you serious?" Sasha asked. Tsubaki nodded. "Alright." She walked up to Kid, who was still being restrained by Soul and Black Star. She looked at him for a moment, her head tilting quizzically to one side. How was messing up his hair a punishment? It looked like she was about to find out. Sasha reached her right hand up and vigorously ran her fingers through his black locks. The moment she stopped Black Star and Soul let go of Kid, who promptly fell to the ground like he been stabbed or something.

"Why!? Why would you do something like that!? My hair was already a disgusting abomination to begin with, and now the strands are all asymmetrical! I don't deserve to live!" He continued saying stuff like this while staying on the ground. Suddenly Sasha began to giggle uncontrollably. Kid stopped his ranting when he heard the noise and looked up at her. "What are you laughing at!?"

"You! It's just so funny that you're so obsessed with symmetry." She kept laughing and Kid stared at her in awe. Most people found his OCD tendencies annoying or odd. But Sasha found it… funny? "You know," she said, "it's been a while since I've laughed this much. You're really funny, Kid." Sasha walked closer to Kid and, kneeling beside him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I got to go. Bye guys." And with that she left the basketball court.

Kid sat up, placing a hand to his cheek, just as confused as everybody else on the court as to what just happened. Well, everybody except Patty. "Kid… I think she likes you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at her apartment, Sasha was freaking out. Had she really just kissed Death the Kid!? "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's so going to hate me now!" She sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. What was she thinking? Sure, she thought Kid was cute, and funny, and she had seen that he was an awesome fighter… but did she have to kiss him!? Usually a person said how they felt about somebody before they went and kissed them. Besides, weren't guys supposed to make the first move?

"What's the use?" she asked herself. "He probably just thinks I'm a wierdo now and will never want to talk to me again." Sasha flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She only had to wallow in… whatever she was feeling… until school started up again. Then she could see what Kid would do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking on the door to her apartment. She got up and answered it. "Oh, hey Maka."

"Hi Sasha. I was asked by Lord Death to bring you to the academy for a few minutes. He thinks he found a weapon partner for you."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes." Sasha said. She grabbed her jacket and shoes and followed Maka out of the apartment, remembering to lock the door as well. She and Maka walked back to the DWMA and went to the Death Room. As expected, Lord Death was there, along with two boys.

"Sasha, it's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you could come in. Now, I understand you still don't have a weapon partner, is that right?" Sasha nodded. "Well, I happen to have two weapons here who don't have a meister. This is Hisoka and Tama Kinoshita." Lord Death gestured to the two boys standing beside him. They were identical twins with short black hair and dark blue, almond shaped eyes. One twin wore a tight dark green shirt, dark pants and black combat boots. The other wore a pale orange tank top over a darker blue one, khaki shorts, and orange high tops. They each had matching red bandanas in their hair and a black leather jacket slung over their shoulders.

"Hello," said the one in the dark green shirt as he shook Sasha's hand. "My name is Hisoka." Sasha smiled warmly. The other twin came up and did the same thing.

"My name is Tama. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. So, what's your weapon form?" The twins both got a sort of gleam in their eyes. They took a step back and transformed into a pair of katanas. Sasha reached out and grabbed one sword in each hand. "Wow," she breathed in amazement.

"So what do you think?" Tama's voice emanated from the blade in her left hand.

"This is really cool." She gave the blades a couple of swings. They felt so light in her hands. She let them go so they could transform back. Lord Death clapped his hands together.

"Splendid! Then from this day forward you three shall be partners here at the DWMA. Now, go on and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Sasha, Tama, Hisoka, and Maka all left the school. As they were walking down the street Maka branched off so she could go back to her own place. Sasha turned to her new partners.

"Where do you guys live?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Anywhere we want, really. We tend to travel a lot, so we don't really have permanent residence anywhere in Death City." Sasha showed them the way back to her place. She lived by herself, and the apartment was pretty small, but it did have an extra bedroom. There was a set of bunk beds in there, left behind by the previous owner. The twins were, surprisingly, fine with the arrangement. Tama instantly called the top bunk and climbed onto it.

"I'll let you guys get settled for a moment while I start dinner. Is there anything you guys prefer?" Hisoka and Tama shook their heads and Sasha went to the kitchen to make dinner. The twins seemed nice enough, and she or Lord Death couldn't see any wavelength incompatibility. It looked like the partnership would work out. 'And now I have twin weapons just like Kid!' she thought to herself. Then she paused… where did that thought come from? And why did she care about being like Kid? Sasha shook her head and cleared the thought. She finished dinner and called the twins into the dining room. As they ate they took a little more time to get to know each other. Hisoka was clearly the more mature of the two, while Tama was more mischievous and fun-loving. Hisoka enjoyed reading and playing soccer, and Tama liked playing guitar and cooking. "How long have you guys been attending the academy?"

"Not long," Tama said through a mouth full of food. "We started classes sometime last week, but you're actually our first meister."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hisoka said. "None of the other new kids were compatible with both of our wavelengths. But we didn't want to separate, so we just waited around for Lord Death to find somebody for us."

"Well I hope we work really well together," Sasha said. The boys nodded in agreement. Sasha cleared the dinner dishes and went about her regular routine, leaving the boys to do the same. It was kind of weird for Sasha to have to live with somebody else, especially two boys. But they seemed like they wouldn't be bad roommates. Later on she said goodnight to Hisoka and Tama and went into her bedroom. She snuggled beneath the covers and fell asleep easily.

Back in the living room, Hisoka and Tama sat on the couch. "I like her." Tama said. Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"I just hope she can take care of herself in battle." Hisoka said.

"Of course she will. She'll have us on her side, remember?" Tama gave his brother a playful punch on the arm, and then stood up, stretched and headed to bed. Hisoka soon followed his brother. He wished he could have more confidence in their new partner like Tama did. Judging on first impressions, she seemed too nice and sweet to be capable of hunting kishin. Oh well, at least now they had a partner. Maybe his first impression of Sasha would be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Sasha walked into the academy with Hisoka and Tama following close behind, like her own little entourage. 'I wonder if this is what Kid feels like with Liz and Patty,' she thought to herself. Then, as if on cue, Kid, Liz, and Patty came walking down the other end of the hall. Sasha suddenly found the ground very fascinating. When they reached the door both groups stopped. "H-hey guys," Sasha stammered. "How are you doing?"

Patty seemed oblivious to the awkwardness. "Doing great! Say, who are those two guys behind you?" Sasha looked up and noticed Kid must have been looking down too, because he acted like he just saw the twins behind her.

"They're symmetrical," Kid said with awe. "You have… identical weapon partners! Oh please tell me they turn into the same weapon."

"Yeah. They both turn into katanas." Sasha said. Kid's eyes had a sparkle to them as he studied the twins. After a minute or so it got really awkward so Sasha cleared her throat. "We should probably, you know, go take our seats." Kid nodded and walked in first. Sasha turned to Hisoka and Tama. "I'm really sorry about that. He has this obsession with symmetry." Hisoka shrugged and the three of them took their seats. Class seemed to drag on forever as Stein did yet another dissection lab. Afterwards they all filed out of the room. Kid and Sasha were the last to leave, and as they walked out they accidentally brushed up against each other. The two blushed furiously and quickened their pace, not bothering to gauge each other's reactions. As Sasha strode away she saw Tama waving her towards the assignment board. She joined her partner, asking, "What's up?"

"We have an assignment!" Tama was jabbing his finger at one of the pieces of paper on the board. Sure enough, it had all three of their names written on it, along with 'Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty Thompson'.

"Huh, looks like we have an assignment together," said Kid's voice suddenly from behind her. Sasha jumped a little, but when she regained her composure she gave Kid one of her signature smiles.

"Yep, sure does! So where are we headed?" Kid looked closer at the assignment posting.

"Looks like a major amount of kishin at Stonehenge."

"When do we leave?" Sasha asked.

"Right now. Come on guys." Kid turned on his heel and walked towards the academy doors. Sasha followed with the twins hot on her heels. Kid waited at the entrance for them to catch up. "Do you have a mode of transportation?" he asked Sasha. She nodded and gave a sharp whistle. Soon a strange gliding contraption cam hurtling toward them. It looked like a backpack hooked up to one of Leonardo da Vinci's flying contraptions. Sasha turned toward the twins, who nodded and switched to their katana form. She placed them into sheaths at her waist and strapped on the flying contraption. "Ready?" Kid asked. Sasha nodded and Kid hopped onto a skateboard with jets instead of wheels. "Let's go." Kid took off and Sasha followed close behind, gliding on the air like she was flying a hang glider.

"How far is it to Stonehenge from hear?" Sasha shouted over the wind.

"We should be there by tonight!" Kid shouted back. The two of them continued the rest of the journey in silence. As the sun began to dip below the horizon Sasha and Kid saw the massive pile of rocks that had been dubbed Stonehenge. "Let's set down in the forest!" Kid shouted. Sasha nodded in acknowledgement and the two landed in a thick grove of trees a few yards away from the target. Sasha pulled a string on the side of her contraption and it folded up so it stored neatly in the backpack. She then unsheathed the katanas so Hisoka and Tama could transform back into their human forms. Kid did the same with Liz and Patty. As the weapons stretched out Sasha walked over to Kid.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Uh… I don't… know. I usually just improvise at this point." Kid said. Sasha shrugged and started walking in the direction of Stonehenge. Kid followed and their weapons fell into step behind them. Eventually Kid began to mutter under his breath.

"What's up?" Sasha asked.

"It's just our formation isn't symmetrical." Kid said. This caused Sasha to start giggling uncontrollably again. "Why do you find my OCD so funny?"

"Because I think it's something interesting to get obsessed over. But maybe that's just me. You see, I'm actually a bit of an artist, so I actually work more with asymmetry than I do with symmetry. Don't get me wrong, it's nice once in a while, but I've found asymmetry actually is better to look at rather than everything being even."

"Why would you think that?" Kid asked.

"Because it keeps you thinking," Sasha said.

"I've never thought of that," Kid replied. Sasha was about to reply when she held up a hand, signaling for the group to stop. They had reached the edge of the trees, and Stonehenge was now in view. There was a massive group of disfigured humans prowling the ruins. They looked like a huge hoard of ogres with disfigured limbs and huge, sharp teeth. Kid and Sasha ducked behind a tree to stay out of sight. Sasha's brow furrowed as she analyzed the scene in front of them. "I count at least forty," Kid said. "Liz, Patty, get ready." The girls nodded and changed into their weapon form. Kid grabbed them out of the air and looked to Sasha.

"Okay, here's the plan," Sasha said, the tone of her voice low-pitched and serious. Kid was so taken aback by the sudden change he almost missed the plan. "I'll run in and keep their focus on me. Do you think any of those stones will be able to support you?"

Kid looked at the rocks. He pointed to the closest set of rocks that were stacked like an archway. "Those should do the trick." he said.

Sasha nodded. "Okay. When I hit my blades together twice, get on top of that rock; you should be able to get a good number of them from behind." Sasha turned to Hisoka and Tama. "Ready?" she asked. The twins nodded and turned into their weapon forms. Sasha took a deep breath, and then bolted toward the mass of kishin. Kid watched in awe as she swung the swords around like she had been wielding them since she could walk. Her face was deadly serious as she cut through the creatures, causing the remaining ones to follow her to the other side of the monument. Suddenly she launched herself into the air and did a backflip. As she spun around, she crossed the katanas and banged the blades twice against each other.

"That's the signal, Kid." said Liz. Kid shook himself from his stupor and bolted for the clearing. When he was close enough he leapt into the air, landing perfectly on the stones he had identified earlier. True to Sasha's word, the creatures were all focused on her, leaving them perfectly vulnerable to an assault from behind. He raised his guns and began firing rapidly, killing kishin after kishin. A few turned to challenge the new threat, but most kept their attention on Sasha. She didn't seem to be in any need of assistance, though. She spun and swung her swords like an expert, slashing into the kishin at vital areas and sending them sprawling. Kid continued to watch in admiration. Sasha seemed like a completely different person from the peppy girl who had kissed him on Saturday. "Hey Kid," Liz called out, "we got a stray at nine o'clock!" Kid wheeled and saw a creature to his left trying to limp away. Kid fired a quick shot at his head and he collapsed. With that distraction taken care of, he turned back to the main battle. But Sasha had pretty much taken care of all of them. There were only two or three left for Kid to shoot down and then the action was over.

Kid jumped down from the rock to join Sasha, who was standing in the midst of glowing red souls. Hisoka and Tama switched back to their human form and Sasha beamed at Kid. "Well, it looks like we got 'em all!" she said in her usual peppy voice. Kid was dumbstruck. Was this really the same person who just took out nearly twenty kishin eggs all by herself!? Sasha noticed his expression and tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong, Kid?"

"You… how… you're like two different people!"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Patty asked.

"…Promise not to laugh?" Sasha asked. Kid nodded. "Well, I tend to get really scary and serious in combat, as you probably just saw. So when I'm not fighting I act all happy-go-lucky to… balance it out, I guess."

Suddenly Kid rushed forward and pressed his lips against Sasha's. It lasted eight seconds before he pulled away, leaving Sasha a confused, blushing mess. "Wh-what was that for!?"

Kid started blushing just as much. "It's because I… I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. Plus, you kissed me on Saturday, so now we're even."

It was Sasha's turn to be dumbstruck. Kid loved her? She thought she was going to get the opposite reaction. A clever thought suddenly worked its way into her head. "Technically we're not even."

"What? Why not?" Kid asked.

"Because I kissed you on the cheek, and you kissed me on the lips." Sasha said, suppressing a giggle.

"Well now what do I do?"

"That's easy. First, you give me kiss on my cheek," Sasha said. She leaned over slightly and Kid gave Sasha a quick kiss on her cheek. "And now I'll even things up." She pulled Kid close and kissed him on the lips for another eight seconds. "There, we're nice and symmetrical now." She smiled at Kid and he smiled back. As they stood there, still really close to each other, Sasha heard Hisoka walk over to Liz and start to ask her about her nails. Following his twin's lead, Tama walked over to Patty and started up a conversation about origami giraffes. The four walked back into the forest, leaving Kid and Sasha alone. "They're so nice," Sasha said.

"Yeah, but they forgot to pick up the souls we just collected." Kid said. Sasha just laughed and wrapped her arms around Kid's neck.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you too, Kid." Sasha said. She laid her head against his chest and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Well, I guess that means we're even. Right?" Kid asked. Sasha nodded.


End file.
